


Пламя, которое не погаснет

by yanek



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: История отношений мэра Централ-Сити и начальника его охраны от начала и до конца.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Вбоквел к макси Cum tacent clamant http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p210115459.htm, можно читать отдельно;

Происходящее кажется продолжением кошмара: истеричная пляска фонариков, рассекающих ночь, надрывный вой полицейских сирен, фантастическое количество крови, еще не успевшей свернуться, и тишина. Никто не говорит ему ни слова. Охранники расступаются молча, и он знает почему, с того мига, как проснулся из-за криков в саду, и увидел вторую половину кровати пустой. 

Кровь пачкает края пижамных брюк, глаза сохнут, и ни один из нанятых Миком людей не может освещать то, что от него осталось, так, чтобы чертов фонарик не прыгал. Лен перехватывает руку ближайшего парня, и пятно холодного света застывает, как и весь мир. 

«Знаешь, перед тем как пламя выбьет всё стекла и двери взрывной волной, становится жутко тихо». 

***

Переизбрание неожиданно отнимает куда больше времени и сил, чем гонка перед первым сроком. Во многом потому, что его невыразимо сильно злит отношение граждан Централ-Сити. И сейчас, стоит вспомнить результаты опросов, проведенных его избирательным штабом, тупая боль в затылке словно становится сильнее. Они предпочли бы более оптимистичного и либерального кандидата, который бы повторял «всё будет хорошо» и больше улыбался.  
Идиоты. 

— Ты так скрипишь зубами, что слышно в другом конце зала, — говорит Лиза, оказываясь рядом, и тут же подхватывает его под руку, давая фотографу шанс запечатлеть теплые отношения семьи Снарт. — И то, как ты сейчас улыбаешься, пугает. Может, стоит поехать домой или развеяться?  
— Слишком высокие ставки. Не время показывать слабости. И других настолько крупных мероприятий не будет до самых выборов. 

Лиза, продолжая улыбаться на камеру, ощутимо колет его ногтями под ребра, продолжая давить:  
— Свалишься от переутомления.  
— «Всё на благо города», — отвечает Лен фразой из своей предвыборной листовки и прибегает к аргументу, который не может не подействовать:  
— К тому же Эдди обещал меня с кем-то познакомить, — и Лиза отпускает его. Ей нравится Эдди, и нравится, когда Лен проявляет внимание к друзьям.  
— И все-таки держись подальше от толпы и журналистов, — бросает она напоследок. 

Лен прислушивается к ее совету, когда понимает – еще пара вспышек, и он расколотит чью-нибудь камеру. Но единственное уединенное место, что приходит ему в голову, оказывается занято — на открытом балконе, отделенным от зала широкими портьерами, Тея Куинн совершает очередную глупость, соблазняя мужчину, его ровесника, кажется, к тому же больше похожего на телохранителя, чем на бизнесмена, почти распластавшись по широкой груди. Не умей ее отец быть благодарным — Лен бы и не подумал вмешиваться в происходящее.  
— Какая встреча! — Во взгляде Теи столько ярости, что можно поверить, будто в ее красивой головке есть что-то кроме мыслей о шмотках и развлечениях. — Простите, что прерываю, но мистер Куинн ищет свою дочь, — Тея даже не делает попытки отстраниться, но на помощь Лену неожиданно приходит сам «соблазняемый»:  
— О чем я и твержу, мисс. Там ребята из охраны с ног сбиваются, а вы тут вот-вот замерзнете, — намек такой тонкий, что Лен и сам бы не смог лучше. Тея вспыхивает, легко ударяет мужчину клатчем и удаляется с оскорбленным и высокомерным видом. Вместо того, чтобы уйти вслед за ней, Лен остается, чтобы лучше разглядеть незнакомца. Бритая голова, широкая шея, грубые черты лица, крепкая фигура. Ничего особенного, но весь он словно излучает сдерживаемую мощь. Глубокий низкий голос прекрасно дополняет эффект:  
— Представлял вас иначе.  
— Выше?  
— Больше похожим на плакат. А вы выглядите обычным человеком, которому могут жать ботинки. Или у которого болит голова, — с Леном слишком давно не заговаривали настолько неформально посторонние. Это любопытно, так что он подходит ближе и понимает, что привлекло Тею. Мужчина перед ним, возможно, и лишен лоска, но не обаяния, которое ощущается почти физически.  
— Знаете, боль чертовски вредно пережидать. Лучше выпить таблетку. Или сделать массаж.  
Теперь незнакомец подходит ближе, нюансы выражения лица становятся яснее, и Лен почти уверен — с ним флиртуют.  
— Достаточно размять большой палец вот так, — мужчина показывает на себе, и плавные уверенные движения превращают жесты почти в непристойные, глаза горят. «Точно флирт. И ему нравится играть с огнем» понимает Лен, и ловит себя на том, что хочет ответить не по протоколу, но ставки действительно слишком высоки, потому он берет себя в руки, добавляя в голос холода:  
— Попробую на досуге.  
Незнакомец улыбается, словно знает, что Лен чувствует на самом деле, и протягивает ему ладонь, представляясь:  
— Мик Рори.  
Рукопожатие оказывается ожидаемо крепким и неожиданно приятно согревающим. Рори с удовольствием немного задерживает его руку в своей, очевидно наслаждаясь прикосновением. Тон Лена становится еще прохладней, несмотря на то, что в груди теплеет:  
— И по какому делу вы здесь?  
— Изучаю возможных клиентов.  
— Для массажа? — Рори легко и естественно смеется, и этот смех хочется услышать еще раз. Лен забыл, что люди могут так.  
— Частная охрана.  
— Спрос вырос в последнее время, не так ли?  
— Да. Но не то чтобы это меня радовало, — Рори поводит плечами и становится удивительно серьезным и собранным, что очень ему идет. — Город словно горит, но никто не хочет замечать дыма. Почти никто, — и Лен не вздрагивает от того насколько совпадают их ощущения, только благодаря своей хваленой выдержке. Рори кивает ему с уважением, явно имея в виду, что ценит вклад, который мэр делает для борьбы с «огнем».  
— Какая интересная метафора.  
— Годы в пожарной части. Всегда любил смотреть на стихию под контролем, — и снова обжигающий взгляд, словно сейчас перед ним такая стихия. «Он сумасшедший», — решает Лен, и ему определенно нравится это безумие, настолько, что он готов узнать об этом человеке еще больше. Но телефонный звонок ставит в странном разговоре точку — подошло время речи мэра, а, значит, пора вернуться к публике.  
— Простите, надо идти.  
— Ничего. Еще увидимся. — Лен хмыкает в ответ на эту уверенность, и, возвращаясь к людям, с удивлением отмечает, что голова не раскалывается больше, а его настроение сильно поднялось вверх. И решение, что делать с новым знакомым приходит неожиданно легко.  
Когда Лиза спрашивает, где он был, Лен отвечает:  
— Знакомился со своим будущим начальником охраны, — и чувствует удовлетворение. 

***

Мик оказывается тем самым знакомым, с которым его хотел свести Эдди, прекрасно вписывается в его команду и довольно ограниченный круг близких людей, словно был здесь всегда. Единственная заминка — он относится к металюдям с большим пониманием, видя в них не только угрозу, но и жертв, что сам Лен сознает, разумеется, не испытывая никакого сочувствия. Пару раз они спорят на повышенных тонах, потому что у Мика горячая кровь, а Лен раскрывается с ним эмоционально, как ни с кем. И если бы тема не была болезненной для обоих — у Мика были друзья среди металюдей, у Лена близкие среди их жертв — один из этих споров мог бы закончиться сексом. Уже через месяц совместной работы, всего-то после пяти или шести проверок лояльности Мика на прочность. 

Но с сексом, который кажется естественным продолжением их отношений, Лен тянет очень долго, не потому что просчитывает последствия и риски, а потому что наслаждается игрой.

***

После переизбрания стресса не становится меньше. Наоборот, он словно набирает обороты. Новости о Зуме оказываются в газетах почти каждый день, и даже во сне Лен ищет способы не потерять контроль над городом. И теряет его над самим собой.  
Неожиданное препятствие со стороны вечного соперника — Лекса Лютора, и он раскалывает кофейную чашку прямо перед своей ассистенткой. Та сбегает, не поднимая заплаканных глаз, почти сразу, но он успевает наговорить достаточно, чтобы потерять всякое уважение. И замечает насколько все не так, только когда стол, на который он опирается руками во время своей жесткой отповеди, начинает трястись от еле сдерживаемого гнева. 

Гнев, что переполняет его, не раскладывается на составляющие, и больше всего похож на жадную слепую стихию, которой всё равно, что в ней исчезнет. Причина всех бед города, его жители, чьи мелкие игры мешают ему устранить угрозу, или их глупые законы, необходимость соблюдать которые ограничивает больше всего.  
У Зума таких проблем нет. Ему не нужно сохранять видимость порядка, видимость благополучия. Его не душат правила. Лена — душат.  
Он сдергивает с себя пиджак, бросает его на пол и, не в силах справиться с узлом галстука трясущимися пальцами, разрезает шелковый ошейник ножницами.  
Дышать становится немного легче.  
Но, когда дверь открывается снова, перед глазами опять темнеет. 

— Это я, босс, — говорит Мик и отворачивается, чтобы запереть кабинет. — Что-то случилось?  
И Лен не может ответить, уверенный, что стоит попытаться, и всё, на что он окажется способен — рычание.  
— Ладно, — Мик поднимает пиджак с пола, вешает на плечики, смахивает осколки чашки в корзину и прилаживает дужку очков, которую Лен, оказывается, оторвал, на место. Набирает в стакан воды из графина в баре, но не чтобы предложить ему — отпивает сам, и размеренные движения горла, отмечающие каждый глоток, если не успокаивают, то отвлекают. Лен поправляет перекошенный на нем жилет. И опускается за свой стол, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжая смотреть на Мика. Тот протягивает ему очки и отставляет стакан в сторону.  
— Петти по ошибке поставила встречу с Лютором на сегодня в четыре и боится сказать тебе об этом, — от спокойствия снова не остается почти ничего. Его начинает трясти, и Лен скидывает со стола папки, которые сам же разложил по важности, одним размашистым жестом. Прижимает пальцы к вискам. Пальцы пляшут.  
— Эй, — зовет Мик и, усаживаясь на освободившееся место, тянется к его руке.  
— Массаж не поможет, — предупреждает Лен, но Мик всё равно ловит его запястье, чтобы положить продолжающие дергаться пальцы на свое бедро.  
— Почему? Я точно расслаблюсь, — под тканью делового костюма мышцы действительно оказываются напряжены. Лен машинально сжимает их и, чувствуя отклик горячего тела, повторяет движение куда более осознанно. Мик смотрит ему в глаза спокойно и уверенно, и ужасный уродливый гнев трансформируется в не менее сильное желание.  
— Можешь делать, что угодно, — выдыхает Мик ему в ухо.  
И Лен целует его так, что едва не сносит со стола, прикусывает губы и челюсть, вылизывает рот и подбородок, сознавая происходящее вспышками в короткие моменты ясности. Кажется, пуговицы летят в стороны, со стола валится еще и техника. Мик удерживает его от падения, сжимая коленями, и стонет, пока Лен жадно изучает его губами и пальцами — шею, плечи, грудь. Сердце Мика бьется так громко, что он останавливается послушать этот гулкий ритм, совершенно завороженный, но затем снова проваливается в желание. Мик горячий, податливый, и хочет его также безумно и также давно. Расстегивая ему ширинку, стягивая белье и обводя языком головку, Лен сомневается только в том, что справится с минетом под таким углом достаточно хорошо. Пока еще может думать. Несколько жалких секунд. 

После Мик поит его водой, укладывает на диване и, накрывая своим пиджаком, сообщает со смущенным смехом, что отключил в кабинете все камеры. Лен целует его в скулу, и тем же вечером они впервые занимаются любовью. Оказывается кровать в резиденции подходит для этого неважно. Приходится подобрать другую. И в ней он и проводит свой первый за годы отпуск в целых три дня, притворившись для всего мира больным.  
На четвертый ему кажется, что он никогда больше не почувствует той жажды уничтожения, черного ненасытного огня, потому что ему повезло встретить человека, способного остановить его прикосновением. 

***

Лиза говорила — Мик делает его более человечным.

Делал, думает Лен, глядя в застывшие глаза на чудом уцелевшем лице, прежде чем закрыть Мику веки. Но больше не будет. Боль такая, словно внутри кто-то запустил жернова, чтобы перемолоть всё, что было им раньше и могло любить или сострадать, превращая в идеальное топливо для пламени, которое не погаснет, даже когда все виновные будут наказаны, даже когда в мире не останется ни одного мета-человека.  
И Лен не собирается ему мешать. 

Наоборот.


End file.
